


It's not Sex

by Famelen21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famelen21/pseuds/Famelen21
Summary: It's their first meeting...Is it sex? or... not?





	It's not Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Just like I've promised, I post a Hunhan story for you guys~  
> It's a one-shot though, but I hope you enjoy it ^^

 

Being the youngest alpha in the pack is sucks.

Everyone is expecting him to be the alpha that he is. To be honest, Sehun doesn’t like this expectation. Because wherever he goes, whether in his human or his wolf form, he can always feel eyes on him.

That’s why, Sehun likes to run away deep into the forest, away from his pack’s village late at night. Mostly he will spend his time with just rolling around in his wolf form, trying to stick the grass’s scent on his light gray fur before finally lay on his stomach and letting the moonlight shines on him.

Unfortunately, his peaceful night gets disturbed by his own pack-mates. Most of them are betas, but the low growl coming from his head alpha makes Sehun stand up right away, with his ears slightly folded in submission.

“I’ve been looking for you all evening since you didn’t show up to your training with me Sehun. But, I will save it for later. Come, there’s an intruder in our territory”

When the head alpha, Kris, starts running to one direction, the others follow not long after. Sehun’s closest friend, Kai just give him an apologetic look before dashing to the same direction as Kris. Sehun follows not long after.

When they finally reach the edge of their territory, something catches Sehun’s attention. A sweet smell, a combination of eucalyptus smell with a little peppermint makes him wonder. Slowly he walks closer to the front line. Being the alpha, all of the betas immediately open a path for him.

Some of the betas are growling at something beneath the roots of the old tree. It’s a wolf with honey-colored fur, its body is shaking in fear, those yellow eyes are shining with tears, and its ears are flapped down ins submission to the betas and alpha in front of him. _An Omega_.

When one of the betas is barking way too close to the stranger wolf, Sehun feels anger bubbling inside of him. Then the stranger omega slightly whimpers because of fear. In an instant Sehun jumped in front of the beta, his name is Jongdae, and snarled at him. Warning him to back off from the omega. This, however, anger the head alpha, as the black wolf walk to the front and growling at Sehun. The young alpha knows what the elder is doing, he’s trying to remind him who’s the head alpha and demand him to submit to him. Sehun tries to fight the growling, shaking his head a few times and stomping his front leg to refuse the head alpha’s older.

Suddenly, the young alpha felt something warm below him. Opening his red eyes only to find the stranger omega’s body pressing against his. What surprises him even more, is that this stranger is growling at the head alpha, despite being an Omega. Sehun notices that the omega is pressing his head on his neck, protecting his throat against potential danger. Kris and the rest of them are shocked as well, but then those sweet smell getting thicker by seconds, snapping some alphas because there’s an omega in heat. **This omega is in heat**.

When those other alphas are trying to get closer to the omega, Sehun quickly press his body on top of the omega, squishing the smaller wolf against the dirt in attempt to block the scent coming from the honey-colored wolf, while occasionally snarling and growling at the others who tries getting closer to the omega below him. Seeing this, both Kai and Kris look at each other in understanding. Both of them already met their mates, so they didn’t get affected by the omega’s heat. With all authority that he has, Kris growls at the other alphas, commanding them to stay away from the two wolves. When he’s sure that all of them are far enough, Kris turns to the young alpha, still pressing his own body against the omega.

“Do you know why you’re trying to protect that omega?”

Sehun tilts his head to the side, indicating that he didn’t understand why. Kris just sighs and lightly shakes his head, he just can’t believe that his subordinate can be this dense sometimes.

“Take him to the village and ask Junmyeon to lead him to the omega’s house”

With that Kris lead the others back to the village, leaving Sehun and the omega alone still in the same position. Slowly, the alpha stands up and when the body heat is leaving him, the omega whine in protest, but Sehun paid no mind for him.

“I didn’t catch your name, mine is Sehun”

“Lu... Luhan”

 

 

 

 

 

When both of them arrived at the village, a man with auburn hair already waiting for them. Sehun recognizes the male immediately as he shifts back to his human form. Slightly bow to the elder in front of him, Sehun take a side step to show Junmyeon the omega that they found near their borderline. Luhan already shifts back to his human form and the alpha must say that he’s beautiful.

Don’t get him wrong. Every omega in his village is beautiful. For example, is Junmyeon, the head alpha’s mate, he has fair skin and a gentle touch especially towards the other omega. The other omega, Kai’s mate is Kyungsoo, Sehun always loved his cooking but try not to get to his bad side, you don’t want to see Satansoo, trust me.

“Welcome, my name is Junmyeon and you are?”

“Luhan...”

Junmyeon engulfed the newcomer in a warm hug. Sehun notices that Luhan is wearing a worn-out shirt and ripped pants, even though his entire being is dirty the alpha still can see the beauty within the stranger. Shaking his head once again, Sehun snapped out from his weird thoughts. Then suddenly, the same sweet smell of eucalyptus and peppermint reach his nose. When he looks up, he finds Luhan leaning weakly against Junmyeon shoulder. His face is flushed and his breathing is heavy, his doe-like eyes are looking straight at Sehun’s sharp ones as if the omega is asking something from him.

“Myeon, bring him to the omega’s house. Quick!”

Junmyeon nods at Kris order and silently asked Kyungsoo to help him moving the new omega. Sehun watches them and sometimes growling at the alphas that getting too close to the omegas. When a hand land on his shoulder, Sehun almost claws at the owner and he’s thankful that he didn’t claw at whoever it is since that hand belongs to Kris, the head alpha.

“Come Sehun, it’s time I tell you something about this new omega”

Both alphas reach the omega’s house, the sweet smell getting thicker by the minutes, making Sehun squirming in place. Kris takes a note of it and gently rub the young alpha’s back in a comforting manner.

“You still don’t know why you’re getting protective of him?”

Once again, Sehun shakes his head. His focus is disturbed when he heard Luhan’s screams and whimpers coming from inside the house as if the omega is asking him to come inside and comfort him. Sehun missed Kris’s heavy sigh, but he didn’t miss out what Kris said near his ear.

“He’s your mate. You already imprinted him the moment you locked eyes with each other”

Right when Kris finished his sentences. Luhan’s voice can be heard coming from the omega’s house. It’s not just any screaming, but the omega is calling for him, calling his name, letting half of the village know that he belongs to Sehun.

Kyungsoo came out first, tapping Sehun’s broad shoulder as if he’s encouraging him before engulfed in his alpha’s warm hug. Then, Junmyeon came out, a gentle smile on his lips as he makes his way to Sehun and stands beside him.

“He needs you”

“I know... But... I don’t know if I’m ready to make him mine. We’ve only met a few hours ago Junmyeon!”

The elder pat his dark locks, comforting the younger with the same gentle smile still presents on his lips. The young alpha just let the elder comforting him. Junmyeon is the only person that can calm his nerves and comforts him since Sehun’s mother dies in a war Junmyeon always been there to raise him.

“Your wolf knows when you’re ready Sehun. Sometimes, giving up to your instinct is never wrong”

With that, Junmyeon leaves Sehun alone as he walks towards his waiting mate. When Junmyeon buries his face on Kris’s warm chest, he takes a deep whiff of Kris oak scent. While Kris buries his nose on top of Junmyeon’s head, inhaling the scent of jasmine coming from his beloved omega.

“He’s still hesitated”

“Let him be Yifan. He’ll figure it out by himself”

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun lost count on how many times he has retracted his hand from the doorknob. His inner wolf already screaming at him to open that damn door and satisfied his mate, while his rationality tells him otherwise. They just met and Sehun inner wolf already telling him to fuck the omega into oblivion until he bears his pups. _What if Luhan didn’t want to mate with me? What if I can’t treat and protect him as Kris does to Junmyeon? Or Kai to Kyungsoo?_

Once again, Luhan’s screaming snapped Sehun out of his thoughts. _Screw this_. Finally, after standing in front of the omega’s house door for an hour, Sehun opens the damned door and take a step inside. Immediately, the strong scent of eucalyptus and peppermint fills his nose as his black eyes are searching the house for a certain omega in heat.

“Se... Sehun... It’s... It hurts”

When the scent of orange and chamomile reach Luhan’s nose, he immediately recognized it as Sehun’s scent. While keep curling on the soft mattress, Luhan calls for his mate, _his alpha_. With hesitant steps, the young alpha slowly approaches the bedroom, to find the omega, _his omega_ curling on the bed. It seems Kyungsoo and Junmyeon already cleaned his once dirty body and give him new clothes. The white shirt hanging loosely against his thin body, leaving his smooth legs bare and tempting the young alpha. Sehun swallows the lumps forming in his throat, his inner wolf is trying to take him over, growling at him to mark the omega in front of him as his and his only.

“ _Alpha_ ~ help me... please...”

Sehun clenched his fist, making it white. The pain that he feels on his palm succeed in keeping his rationality intact. Slowly approaching the bedside, Sehun kneels on the floor, one of his hand reach for Luhan’s honey blonde hair. The omega immediately leans onto Sehun’s touch, the alpha can feel the other’s heated skin and once again he swallows the lumps in his throat.

“Luhan, listen. We just met, I won’t force you to do something that you’ll regret. So if you don’t want too, I will not touch you, not until you’re ready”

It seems the omega is half listening to his alpha’s, since he’s busy nuzzling onto Sehun’s big and warm hand, while his hand is teasing his own rim. Small puffs of air escaping his lips, while sometimes a slight whimper or moan escape his coral-colored lips. This, however, making Sehun in a more difficult position.

“Luhan, I need you to- “

“I want you _alpha_... k... knot me, please... I want your... your co- “

Before Luhan manages to finish his sentences, Sehun already pounces on him into the soft mattress. Low and deep growls can be heard coming from the young alpha. Even though his inner wolf is out, Sehun manages to keep himself in control. He didn’t want to hurt his mate in any way possible. These delicate hands, beautiful face, and slender body will not have any scars or wounds because of him, except for the love-bites and of course Sehun’s mating mark later.

Pining Luhan’s wrists with his big hands, Sehun’s black eyes meet the brown eyes as if they’re having a conversation without words among themselves. Gently, Sehun rubs his nose against Luhan’s, making the omega giggles and that sounds send tingles in alpha’s chest. Almost immediately a smile crept onto Sehun’s lips, before brushing it against the other. The first kiss that they shared is sweet and gentle, no tongue involved, just lips dancing against another lips and Sehun must admit that his first kiss is amazing.

Pulling away just enough to let their lips still brushing against each other, they locked eyes again. The twinkles in Luhan’s brown eyes look even more beautiful with a hint of lust in it. Letting go of the omega’s wrist, Sehun let one of his hand support his body weight, while the other went to stroke one of Luhan’s soft cheek before reconnecting their lips once again. But this time it’s far from sweet and gentle, this kiss is full of passion and lust for each other. Every sounds Luhan makes just fueling Sehun’s lust even more, finally letting his inner wolf take him over.

Sliding his tongue against the omega’s soft lips, Sehun asked permission to enter his tongue. Hesitantly, Luhan opens his mouth and let the alpha’s tongue in, brushing against his own before exploring his new found territory. Moaning into the kiss, Luhan pulls his alpha even closer by his neck, pressing their heating bodies together, while occasionally grinding his bare hips against the other. Sehun groans at the gesture before releasing that addicting mouth and begins to trail down Luhan’s slender neck. Soon enough the milky skin is decorated with red marks and love-bites.

Opening the buttons of Luhan’s white shirt almost making Sehun lost his patience, but he didn’t want Luhan’s first clothes in his village to get torn into pieces. Luhan’s slender fingers already mapping Sehun’s toned abs below his grey t-shirt, liking the feeling of it under his palms. When Sehun is finally done opening his shirt, the alpha takes off his t-shirt and undoing the button of his jeans making the omega to eyeing the visible bulge on his pants. When the same slender fingers trying to reach for the bulge, Sehun catches his wrist making the omega whines.

“Not yet, baby. Let me pleasure you first”

Still holding onto his wrist, Sehun guide Luhan’s slender fingers into his mouth. The sensation of Sehun’s hot cavern on his fingers makes Luhan trembles in pleasure. A smirk appears on the alpha’s lips before taking the fingers out and dive down to engulfed Luhan’s throbbing cock into his mouth. The omega almost screams but stopped himself by biting his own lips. Letting the slender fingers to rest on his black hair, Sehun starts to bobs his head and sometimes sucks, _hard_. Unconsciously, Luhan widens his legs to allow his alpha to be comfortable in what he’s doing at the moment and when a finger is teasing his wet rim, Luhan gasp in delight. Adding to his own pleasure, Luhan’s slender fingers are playing with his already erected nipples, pinching and twisting them, making them even longer and harder than before.

Truthfully, this is the first time for Sehun to touch an omega in heat. Of course, he has already been educated by none other than Junmyeon about omega’s heat. But, experiencing it by himself is totally different than hearing the story. Giving himself fully to the instinct, he slowly pushes a finger inside his omega. The heat engulfing his single digit is a new sensation and he can’t help to feel excited about it, the heat itself feels pleasant for him, especially when he finds out that Luhan is trying to move his hips, adding more friction to his own liking.

When Sehun begins to move his finger, Luhan’s breath hitched, yet he continues to move his hips even more. The slick coming from his hole creating this sound that makes Sehun even harder than before. In an impulse, he pushes another finger in, but this time he spread his fingers open, stretching the tight hole, making Luhan gasp in surprised but continue to moan anyway. When the younger try to enter his third finger, the omega’s hand stopped him. Sehun’s cock twitch in excitement when he sees his omega stated in. His face is flushed, his breathing is short, while his bangs are sticking to his forehead, his nipples are erected. _Beautiful_.

“I already stretched myself earlier... So... You don’t have to do that anymore...”

Nodding in understanding, Sehun pulls his fingers out, making the omega whimper in protest and clenching his hole. Looking at the slick in his hand, the young alpha tilts his head before taking one of his drenched fingers into his mouth. Seeing this, Luhan blushes in embarrassment before sits up and trying to pull Sehun’s finger out of his own mouth.

“Stop it! It’s dirty and I’m sure that it doesn’t taste good”

When Luhan succeeded in pulling Sehun’s finger out from the alpha’s own mouth, immediately familiar lips pressed against his. Because of surprised Luhan’s mouth is open, so Sehun quickly enters his tongue, letting the omega to taste himself. The younger found Luhan’s slick is delicious, it’s quite sweet, almost like a sugar syrup or is it honey?

“I think you tasted rather delicious, Lu”

Luhan is blushing, even more, the moment those words escape Sehun’s mouth. Embarrassed, the omega buries his face on Sehun’s chest, making the younger laugh because he finds his mate cute. The rumbling of his alpha’s chest comforts the omega, even more, when Sehun wraps his strong arms against his small body. Looking up to meet his mate’s eyes, Luhan sends a smile which gives him a peck on each side of his cheeks and a smiling Sehun in the end.

“Have you ever done this before?”

“Truthfully? No. You’re the first omega that ever feels my touch Luhan and you will be the last”

Pecking the younger nose, Luhan moves to straddles Sehun’s legs. Those strong arms still around his rather thin body, while his own hands are resting against Sehun’s broad shoulders. Hesitantly looking up at his alpha, he silently asking permission to open the jeans that somehow still managed to intact on Sehun. The young alpha nods and not long after that, the jeans and boxers already on the floor, freeing the throbbing member beneath it. Staring at it with widen eyes, Luhan blinks a few times before a kiss on his cheek snapped him out of his daze.

“Do you think you can take me? Whole?”

Licking his lips and blinks a few more times, Luhan finds himself hesitate to answer his mate’s question. Because his mate is huge, no, scratch that, he’s enormous. But, only by seeing it, Luhan can feel his hole is producing even slicker and he knows that he can take that enormous thing of his mate. Looking at the young alpha with determination, Luhan nod once and Sehun chuckles at his cuteness.

With trembling hands, Luhan reaches for Sehun’s still throbbing member. He can see the swelling at the base, the knot that he always wanted whenever he’s in heat. Stroking it a few times, trying to spread the pre-cum all over the throbbing member in hoping for easy and painful free penetration. Sehun is groaning under his touch and Luhan finds a sense of pride for pleasuring his mate.

Lifting his body up, he lines up the alpha’s cock on his entrance with one hand, while the other hand is trying to stabilize himself by holding onto Sehun’s broad shoulder. Slowly lowering himself, Luhan body is trembling with only the head passed his rim and when Sehun is halfway in, Luhan releases a soft, yet shaky breath he didn’t know he’s holding.

“You’re big...”

Feeling the twitch inside of him, Luhan gasp and tighten his grip on Sehun’s shoulder, leaving nail marks on his skin. Actually, Sehun is trying his best not to thrust his hips to his omega and the fact that he’s turned on by Luhan’s words didn’t help much either. But, he keeps his rationality in check in order not to bring discomfort to his omega. When Luhan continues to sink himself and taking Sehun whole, the alpha lowly growl in the back of his throat.

The omega is panting when finally, Sehun is all the way inside. His knees are trembling in pleasure. His walls are clenching on his mate and every time the younger throb inside him making him twitch because he’s sure that the alpha is getting bigger than before.

“Are you okay? Is it hurts?”

Luhan nod and then shakes his head to answer Sehun’s question. He’s sure that his lips can’t form a correct answer since he’s too overwhelmed by the cock inside of him. Bracing himself with replacing his hands on Sehun’s broad shoulder and steadying his knees on the soft mattress, Luhan slowly lifts himself up. Every friction makes his body trembles, but he knows that he wants this so much. After Sehun’s cock almost slipped out of him, he slams himself back down and repeats the action over and over. Moans keep escaping his lips, while the young alpha below him is gritting his teeth in an attempt to tame his groans. In the middle of their mating, Sehun begins to thrust his hips up, meeting Luhan’s halfway, making his thrust even deeper than before. The Omega on top of him is seeing stars when he slammed on his already sensitive prostate.

The moment Sehun feels his knot is forming, he gently lays Luhan back onto the soft mattress before continue where they left off. This time every thrust accompanied by passionate kisses, tongue against tongue, teeth clashing against one another, while saliva is trailing down their chins, their bodies are covered by a thin layer of sweat and they don’t even care. A tear escape from Luhan’s doe-like eyes, Sehun notices this and quickly kissed the tear away. He knows that his knot is hurting his omega, but he also knows that the omega needs his knot, if he didn’t give it to him, his heat will not subside.

“Sehun... Sehun... I... I’m come... coming”

Noticing Luhan’s cock is already release some pre-cum, Sehun fastening his thrusts and tries to aim the bundle of nerves in the left back of Luhan’s hole. When he finds it, his omega screams in delight and he can feel some nails scratch his back, he doesn’t mind though since he also left some love-bites on his mate milky skin. Soon enough, the young alpha feels his knot is too big to pull out but keep on thrusting into that puckered hole.

“Ah! Yes... Knot me... _Alpha_... Makes me full of your cum... Ah! And full of your... _our_ pups”

With the last thrust right on his prostate, Luhan shoots his white ropes onto his stomach, his thin body trembling in pleasure as he reaches his high. While Sehun needs a few more thrust before finally release inside his omega and bite Luhan’s neck, hard. The walls keep clenching against his cock as if to milk him dry. Still catching their breaths, Sehun releases Luhan’s neck and licking the still bleeding mark before tries to find a comfortable position for both of them since his knot prevent them to separate for a while.

One of Luhan's hands find Sehun’s dark locks and stroke it. Silently telling him that he’s okay and the mating mark isn’t that painful. Still, Sehun feels like a bad person for hurting his mate and for claiming him as his before asking the elder first. Pulling away, the omega quickly cups the alpha’s sharp jaws.

“I’m okay Sehun. We can’t avoid it anyway since we’re mates”

The warm smile on Luhan’s lips enough to make Sehun’s walls collapse into dust. The young alpha nuzzles their noses together before stealing a kiss from the omega’s coral-colored lips. Soon enough the knot dies down and Sehun finally manages to pull out from his omega. Both of them are tired, yet satisfied, but Sehun knows that he has to clean up his omega before fall asleep. But, a small hand on his bicep stop his movements altogether.

“We can clean up tomorrow. Can we sleep?”

Unable to refused that doe-like eyes, Sehun gives in and envelope the smaller into a hug. Wrapping their bodies under the warm blanket, the alpha lightly releases his pheromones in hope to thinning his omega’s pheromones in the air. His pheromones only make the omega in his arms relaxes even more as he humming some songs that Sehun never heard before, yet it succeeded in lullabying him to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Sehun wakes up with an empty bed beside him. Still half asleep, he put a pair of boxers and his jeans before searching the omega’s house for his missing mate. The young alpha releases a soft sigh when he finds Luhan humming in the kitchen while wearing his grey t-shirt from last night. Silently approaching the unsuspected omega, Sehun gently wraps his arms around that slender waist making the omega yelp in surprise before release soft giggles when the taller male pampers him with kisses on his mating mark.

“Well, morning to you too, Sehun”

“You smell like me... I liked it”

They continue in that position as Luhan is cooking their rather late breakfast. The alpha keeps rubbing the omega’s flat stomach while still pampering the others with small kisses around his neck, ears, and cheeks. Luhan has to admit that he likes the attention and he can’t deny that these strong arms make him feel safe.

“Do you think you’ll pregnant from all of that?”

Luhan almost drops the plate in his hand if Sehun didn’t catch it in time. With widened eyes, the omega looked at his alpha right in the eye, blinking a few times before trying to return to his cooking. Sehun wasn’t expecting that reaction, but he senses discomfort from his omega’s pheromones so he releases even thicker pheromones of his own in an attempt to relax the omega. Just like last night, it works its miracle in a short amount of time.

“Luhan?”

“To be honest, I don’t want pups yet Sehun... We... We just met yesterday, then we have sex, and when the morning comes I already have your mark on me. It’s just so fast and I still want to... know you first...”

The last few words are smaller in volume than the first ones, but with his wolf hearing, of course, Sehun has caught what his mate is saying. A smile appears on his lips as he presses a soft kiss on Luhan’s neck, right above his mark.

“I want to know you too, Luhan. For the record, last night we weren’t having sex, but we were making love”

 


End file.
